


No Regrets

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), F/F, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marlene McKinnon Lives, Narcissa Black Malfoy-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: Years after she's ran away from her family, Narcissa receives a letter from her father.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Marlene McKinnon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armada Discord Server. My randomly generated prompt was "Marlene and Narcissa burn something together."

“What’s you got?”

Narcissa looked up when she heard her girlfriend’s voice, tearing her eyes from the letter in her lap to smile at her insincerely, though Marlene’s presence calmed her.

“My father,” Narcissa said, visibly tense when she did. Marlene hummed and joined her on the couch, taking the letter from her carefully, as though touching the parchment could burn her fingers. 

Marlene sighed, “that’s unexpected.” Narcissa could only nod in response, but she reached out to take the other witch’s hand for comfort. 

Unexpected was an overstatement. 

They were 23 years old, and the war had been over for a year now. Narcissa hadn’t heard from her family in nearly three years, save for the brothers-in-law that she couldn’t think about without shivering, when they had given her the courtesy of informing her of Regulus’ death.

The Black family was among one of the last she would have expected a letter from, but given the conditions that her family had found itself in after the war, Narcissa couldn’t say she was all that shocked. 

Regulus was proclaimed dead; Bellatrix was serving a life-sentence in Azkaban for a crime that Narcissa had trouble imagining; Andromeda had eloped; Sirius had traded the Blacks for the Potters, and a few years back even Narcissa herself had followed their example. 

She’d turned her back on her family and in doing so had found the woman sitting beside her today, reading Cygnus’ letter with disdain in her eyes. Narcissa had frightened herself with that decision years ago, but today she is ever grateful for her past self’s bravery. 

“My family has grown desperate, it seems,” Narcissa stated coolly, and when Marlene met her eyes worriedly, she turned away from her. She couldn’t blame her girlfriend for that, she supposed. Narcissa didn’t immediately respond when she was asked if she was alright.

The most surprising thing about receiving this letter, practically telling her that if she were to just come home and do as was expected of her, everything would be forgiven, was Narcissa’s reaction. She surprised herself by how little she cared for the offer.

Perhaps if this had arrived sooner after she’d initially left, Narcissa would have been tempted. 

Today, however, she only nodded at Marlene’s question and squeezed her hand tightly. “I’m fine, and not considering taking father up on the offer.”

“I wasn’t worried about that,” Marlene told her, leaning back into the couch while looking at Narcissa with a broad grin. “I know you. You’re over that family, you know you are. So, what about the letter?”

Narcissa’s eyes fell back to the letter Marlene was still holding and she shook her head. She’d always loved her father and he had loved her in return, nearly unconditionally, until she left the family behind; part of her felt guilty towards him for her next words.

“Burn it.”

Marlene complied with a surprised laugh, a wandless  _ incendio _ , and a kiss to Narcissa’s lips. There wasn’t much left from her guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
